Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus which receives and prints image data.
Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses having copy, print, facsimile, Internet facsimile and other functions are known. The above-mentioned image forming apparatuses can hold various sizes of sheets in sheet holding units and use sheets of a plurality of sizes in printing. In addition, image forming apparatuses including a plurality of sheet holding units are also known.
It is known that, when such an image forming apparatus prints image data received from an external apparatus on a sheet, the image forming apparatus automatically selects an appropriate sheet from among sheets of a plurality of sizes held in a plurality of sheet holding units and performs printing (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-65045).
It is also known that, when printing a received image received by an Internet facsimile, the image forming apparatus automatically selects an appropriate sheet according to a number of pixels of image data attached to a received electronic mail and outputs the image.
When a received image received by the Internet facsimile is printed, it is known that information including a transmission source information and date and time information (hereinbelow, referred to as received information) is printed together with image data.
In addition, there is a case that a receiving side user wants to print received images of various sizes on a sheet of a size that the user wants. In such a case, it can be considered that a setting of a sheet size to be used in printing of the received image is received in advance from the user, and printing is performed by reducing or enlarging the received image to fit into the set sheet size.
However, in a case where a sheet size can be set, there is a possibility that, when a small sheet size is set, received information of a print target cannot be included within a predetermined print area (for example, a header area placed on an upper part of a print product), and the received information is partially missing. In such a case, a user who received the Internet facsimile cannot confirm who sent the document or when the document is sent.
On the other hand, when a set sheet size is small, the received information may be printed by entirely reducing its character string. However, the character string of the received information should be printed in a legible size, and it is not desirable to perform printing by reducing the entire character string of the received information.